(Free Join) Demonic Invasion
Overview: The demonic forces of the Army of the Damned has recently been successful in Northern Eurish and is planning to spread it's undead legions upon the contentent of Northamer now. Lead by the demon prince known as Arnzarel this unholy army seeks a campain of conquest and will stop at nothing until the other Mobian powers of G.U.N and the Egg Empire fall as well. While technilogically inferior to Modern Mobians the forces of Arnzarel are able to call upon nightmarish powers and seem to grow with each enemy slain. Can your characters fight this netherwordly nightmare or will they succumb to it?(Free to Join) Participants: *Jaredthefox92) *Vitomikespersonality *RedRush3999 *Enemicarium *NTH Involved characters: Army of the Damned *Arnzarel the Revolting (Main antagonist) *Army of the Damned *Lilith the Demonette *Sarihash the Posessor *Missy the time-wolf (vito) (Regenerates into Harold) Heroes * Matt the time-wolf (vito) * Hugh the wolf (Vito) * Clara the dog (vito * Howl the time-wolf vito * Noli the hedgehog (Enemicarium) * Novo the Hedgehog(NTH) * Otachi the Dragon(NTH Neutrals * Komerl The Hedgezoid Rules: *Normal roleplaying ettiqute is expected (No god modding, auto hitting, metagaming, powerplaying, ect.) *'You are allowed to join the bad guys if you want your character to.' *'Please keep chaos powers to a minimum and please do not have your character just have a chaos emerald all of a sudden. ' Part 1: Demons From the North. AThe Army of the Damned has recently crossed the landbridge from Western Eurish into Northamer, Arnzarel's forces were being led in the front by his daughter Lilith, followed by the massive demon prince himself and his army behind him as they slowely creeped down from the border into Northamer.Soon their forces would descend upon Northamer like a thunderious storm and the tides of the undead would be upon every Mobian, human, overlander,and even cyborg there. "Lilith, I want you scout ahead to the nearby town and report back to me what you find" the massive and blue demon prince ordered his daughter. "Okay daddy." She said as the young demonette ran off into the nearest Mobian town. The young demonette entered the town and climbed up upon the side of a building to remain out of sight as she waited upon the rooftops. Hugh walked toward the building but suddenly he saw Lillith. "Hey Matt I need you." Hugh shouted. Suddenly Matt and Howl walked over Matt was carrying two sonic screwdrivers while Howl was only his. "Here Hugh." Matt said handing Hugh a sonic screwdriver. "Whoa Matt I am no time-wolf. but thanks." Hugh said flicking out his new sonic screwdriver. "So thats a demonette. Shes beautiful." Missy watched over them as Hugh climbed up to Lillith. "Interesting a demonette I can take advantage of her accompany her and when the time is right harness al her power." Missy said grinning. Lilith sensed Hugh as he climed up to her position, she maintained a low profile and waited to pounce when he got close. She would have to deal with him silently as to not compromise her location to the nearby town's authorities. Missy jumped onto Hugh and attempted to stab him with her umbrella she only hit him in the head. Hugh became uncaucious. Missy walked to Lillith and bowed. "My name is Missy but you can call me the Misstress..." Missy said but before she could finish she regenerated into a male wolf with brown fur and a suit and ..began to speak. "Hello the names The Master but you can call me Harold Saxon or just The Master. I was responsible for a war between mobians and draconians and destruction of planets." Harold said in a charming tone. "You got yourself a new ally." "Okay" Lilith said as she was confused and still keeping low and out of sight. "May want to get on the ground before they spot us." "Quick Lillith run Matt and his friends are starting to recognize us and Hugh is recovering." Harold said in shock. "Also next year if this scheme fails go to London and vote me for prime minister of the UK." "Who, what?" Lilith replied even more confuse."d than she was before. "Matt is same species as me not mobian time-wolf were practically immortal. Matt was given another regeneration cycle while I am given one each time I have been ressurected." Harold replied. But suddenly Matt was getting closer and so was Howl and Clara. "Excuse me sir who the heck are you?" Matt said to Harold. "Oh the names er.. Jamie Chorleone." Harold replied. "Pleasure meeting you and your girlfriend." Marr said. "Were not dating." Harold said to Matt in annoyance as Hugh, Howl, Clara and Matt walked away. Meanwhile, a mysterious hedgehog like figure was laying in a tree while the wind blows, feeling like something big is going to happen. "Hmm.....This could be an interesting little adventure." Komerl said as he backflips off the tree and runs in the shade at high speed and avoids being undetected. "Ah nuts, my cover is blown!" Lilith said a she stood up and conjured up hellfire in her hands. Meanwhile, Komerl then heads to the nearest Mobian town where he can a good quality sword to fight with and suddenly his stomach rumbles. "Okay, I need to find something to eat first THEN get a sword." Komerl thought as he headed towards the nearest cafe. He then orders five cheeseburgers and then heads out. Afterwards, he then heads toward the "Wild Weapons" shop and enters it and as he does, he finds the "Swords" isle and turns there. There is a particular sword that catches his eye: a long sword that is a straight, double-edged weapon with a single-handed cruciform hilt and a blade length of about 28 to 31 inches. "Perfect..." He thought and then smirked and takes it to the register where the clerk was. "So, are you ready to check out?" the clerk asks. Komerl then nods 'yes' and the clerk takes the sword and rings it up. "That will be 5,000 Rings, sir." the clerk said as Komerl gives him proper amount of Rings. "Have a nice day." the clerk says as Komerl heads out the door. Lilith then stares at the others next to her. She appears anxious and ready to strike at them She makes a serpent like hissing noise with her tongue and stares at them as two soul scorching flames burn in her hands. "YOUUUUUUU!" some kind of meteor falls from above, ignoring everyone else and pointing towards Lilith, as the meteor toches the ground it reveals some kind of mobian clad in a greenish-black old coat, as he walks towards her two golden flaming things begin to spin violently in the palm of his opened hands ???:"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE, DEMON! IN NOMINE DOMINI!" Komerl then notices the meteor-like object. "Chaos Control!" Komerl says as he teleports to the location with his new sword, not being noticed. "Who are those two?" he thought in his mind as he witnesses the confrontation with interest in a nearby tree. ???:"*the two spinning things grow bigger and begin to spin towards the demoness like chainsaws* FILIA DIABOLI, QUI AD TENEBRAE VENIT, MORI ET IN HUMUS REVERTI!" Lilith then tosses fireballs at ??? ass she leaps off one of the buildings and lands on the ground before heading off towards the woods. the two discs of energy hit the fireballs, annihilating them, then they vanish. ???:"YOU ARE NOT RUNNING AWAY!" a pair of stained glass-like angel wings appear on his back as he starts following Lilith by flying ???:"I SHALL DESTROY YOU AND ALL YOUR BRETHREN! I AM NIHIL THE EXORCIST AND I'VE COME TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE!" Komerl decides to follow them into the woods but he suddenly sees a Chaos Emerald in a nearby bush but looks and sees if no one is around then picks it up. Then he rushes off towards the woods but notices a sleeping little girl and then again uses Chaos Control to teleport her to safety at her home. "Chaos bless you, little one." he thought as he rushed towards the two. Lilith decides to heads towards Arnzarel's position she moves through the forest to try to lose the others. Komerl, out of curiosity considers following Lilith but uses his stealth skills to follow her quietly. "One slip, and it could be over so I better watch it." he thought in consideration as he leap through the trees, wondering what could be going on. But he switches to his Brawl 4 moveset just in case he needs to fight. Lilith then proceeds to rush up the hill. As she moved she takes a zig zagging path in order to lose her pursuers. Eventually she makes it up the tall and wide hill to meet with a large blue fleshed demonic like being waiting atop it. "Sorry daddy, I got comprimised. They maybe after us!" "This further complicates matters." The large and blue fleshed being said. "If I WERE a pursuer, I would've attacked you by now. Well you know, besides, that one guy." Komerl said from a nearby tree to the two demons. "Anyways, I'm just gonna get to the point here. Why are you guys here? To kill us all or something?" Komerl said as he sat on the branch, with a look of what seemed like curiosity in his eyes. "That is our little secret, mortal" The giant blue male demon replied. Komerl chuckles a little. "Of course, you're gonna try to take over the world by force and destruction, am I right?" he said with his interest reaching it's peak. "Maybe..." Lilith replied. "Say nothing my child." Arnzarel said to her. "HA! Let me tell you, I'm so debated whether to join you or be against you. We'll see over time, shall we not?" Komerl said in consideration. "Who even are you?" Lilith asked. "Just a guy who loves adventure and walks in between the light and darkness, miss...An important ally or a deadly foe." Komerl replied with a smirk as he tossed a Chaos Emerald up and down and stuffs it in his quills. "But consider sparing the innocent Mobians here, will you?" as he says as he gets ready to disappear in a blue light. "If all goes according to plan then they will be able to join me." Arnzarel replied. "Hm....Hey you!" Komerl yelled as he pointed at Lilith. "Let's have a fight sometime! When you think you're ready, try to find me some other time if you can! Later!" he says as he disappeared in the shade of the night. Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Free to join Category:Demons